


The Arcana - short stories

by DrJulesWrites



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breathplay, Consenting Adults, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Obedience, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJulesWrites/pseuds/DrJulesWrites
Summary: This is where I post the short stories (around 500-1000 words each) I wrote for The Arcana.Stories that have NSFW or triggering content will have warnings at the beginning





	1. Ansare - to hardly breathe, to be out of breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian x f!Apprentice, NSFW. Warning - it's gonna get kinky

She rides him like it’s her job. The sounds of their merging echo against their bedroom walls, and if anyone dared to listen, they would blush at how obscene they were. Moaning, panting, utterly unabashed in the expression of their love for one another, her ass slamming against his hips so hard it makes the bed springs sing.

It’s not unlike other times they have been together, and yet something about that night makes the heat pool in their abdomens like it was going to burn them alive. Tonight, she promised to grant Julian’s wish, and the anticipation of it fills them both with the excitement of people who were going to get away with something forbidden.

Julian reaches for her hands, splayed on his broad chest, and his long slim fingers wrap around her wrists. He looks at her, and his smile is one of pure sin. There’s a determination in his eyes, not a single shred of doubt.

He pulls her hands up to place her palms on his throat, and she can feel the frantic pulse under her fingertips.

She leans down and kisses him, pouring all her passion for the man who unexpectedly won her heart into the merging of their lips. It’s almost like she needs a second to collect herself, the promise of what’s to come too much to handle.

“Are you sure?” She breathes against his pale skin, looking square into his mismatched eyes and he grants her with a beautiful flush of pink spreading through his cheeks all to the tips of his ears before he lets out an almost pitiful whimper.

“Please…”

And that’s all she needs to hear. She tightens her grip slowly, enough for Julian to gasp and moan, back arching in a new surge of pleasure before what remains of his breath gets trapped in his lungs. She can feel his whole body tense, his fingers digging into her hips, and she could swear that somehow, he feels even harder now.

His chest burns and all sounds seem to fade away as the only thing left for him to hear is the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins. There’s a sense of surrendering in it. A blinding joy of submitting his life to her. And he loves every second of it.

Her grip on his throat loosens, and he sucks in as much air as he can in a single breath. He closes his eyes and laughs, overwhelmed with the euphoric state it left him in. And she watches him in awe, never knowing she could love him more, and yet…

“Fuck, Julian… You look so beautiful like that…”

He pulls her down, kissing her feverishly, breathlessly, like he wanted to keep the shortness of breath for a little longer. His eagerness is intoxicating, and she feels drunk.

“Does it feel good?…”

The beautiful redhead nods, his eyes hooded and almost absent, already lost in the world of pleasure and pain.

“More… Please…”

This time, she’s bold. No more doubts. No more second-guessing. She squeezes her hands tight, pleased by the positively shocked and delighted look on his face. And she rides him… hard… fast… powerful. There’s nothing she would deny him. Apart from his breath.


	2. Single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian x nb!Apprentice, NSFW

Julian looks up at them, his eyes fixed on their face - eyes closed and lips slightly parted by soft moans as their hips roll rhythmically on his lap.

He grasps the headboard in a white-knuckled grip, his lungs burning with the cries trapped inside. They told him they don’t want to hear a single sound coming from his mouth. And when they demand, Julian obliges.

He admires them in absolute silence, basking in the glow of their skin, illuminated by dozens of candles lit around the room, so beautifully devoted to pleasuring them, to meet their every desire that he minds himself not to breathe too loud.

When they open their eyes, the sight is breathtaking: Julian sprawled on their bed, his pale skin colored with a gorgeous shade of pink, his messy curls forming an auburn halo around his head. He’s barely holding it together, biting his lip so hard in an attempt to stifle his moans that the force threatens to break the delicate skin.

They shift forward, palms splaying on his chest, the change of angle flooding him with a wave of new sensations. But still - not a sound. Not even a deeper sigh. Always so fucking _obedient_.

They, on the other hand, don’t hold back. The feeling of his hard cock filling them eliciting a cascade of moans, harmonizing with the soft creaking of the bed.

“So good, Julian.”

They lower themself on top of him, their lips catching his in a fierce, hungry kiss and instantly, his hands are on them, roaming across their back, feeling every minute shift of their muscles as they move.

The way he responds to the kiss makes them think that this is how it feels to be devoured by a man that is _starving_.

Their kiss is broken by a desperate gasp for air and Julian feels the rush of their hot breath against the side of his neck as they whisper a harsh command.

“Say my name…”

The word is almost unrecognizable at first, scratching it’s way out of his throat in a _pathetic_ whimper. He says it once. Twice. Each time sounding even more frantic than the previous one. And as Julian’s mind sharpens, they get drunk on the melody of their name repeated by their lover like a mantra.

He sits up, and they wrap their ankles around his back, their thighs bracketing his sides _tight_ , their fingernails digging into his broad shoulders in an attempt to ground themself, holding onto the last shreds of self-control.

He palms the back of their neck, pulling them into another heated kiss, interrupted not even for air, but to speak that single word over and over again as it echoes against the walls of their bedroom.

His other hand grasps their hip, pushing them down to feel himself buried _deep_ inside their hot, shivering body, every thrust feeling like he was going to split them in half.

“Fuck, Julian…”

They rake their fingers into his hair and pull hard, earning a small hiss and deepening of the red on his face as he looks at them expectantly. They regard him, corner of their lips curling in a cocky smirk.

“Mine.”


End file.
